


M is for

by scuttlesworth



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Gen, Memento mori, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 13:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scuttlesworth/pseuds/scuttlesworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the artist who so brilliantly brought a character to life, a tribute to that portrayal; a powerful woman who was neither young nor sexy, a pragmatic spymaster with a life dedicated to a cause. A poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	M is for

M is for manager  
herder of the unheard  
(red of tooth and claw)  
patient  
gets the paperwork done  
so the money will flow

M is for money  
old money  
soft with use  
washed clean  
but tasting of metal  
(pence taste like blood)

M is for mistakes  
everyone makes

M is for marriage  
opposites attract  
soft and hard  
romantic and pragmatic  
a (necessary) indulgence 

M is for maternity  
impossible   
but that's quite all right  
it would have been unwanted anyways  
(cuddled up next to the truth)

M is for mother  
untied  
hollow   
they do make the best agents  
(are they orphans if they are loved?)   
brought you into this world  
can take you right back out 

 

M is for mortal  
oh  
we always knew  
stands  
unflinching  
face forward  
back unbowed  
never time for fear  
(late at night in the empty bed once shared)  
so many years

M is for   
ma'am malice morgue mourning merit 

M is dead.  
Long live M.


End file.
